


Arriving on Earth

by Lightningstorm99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningstorm99/pseuds/Lightningstorm99
Summary: Kara Zor El arrives on Earth and is adopted by the Queen Family





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moira and Robert Queen's marriage had not been perfect, they had both had affairs despite how much they loved each other. Robert had a weakness for women that had caused them a lot of grief with Isabel, then Moira had an affair with Malcolm that had resulted in her being pregnant with Thea.

"Look Moira I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that with Isabel" said Robert.

"No, you shouldn't have. Though I will admit I shouldn't have slept with Malcolm either" said Moira. They had gone out for a walk no phones were allowed on the trip Walter Steele was running Queens consolidated while they were gone.

"What the hell?" asked Robert looking up.

A bright fireball fell from the sky tearing them away from their private conversation. The ship skidded along the ground before crashing into the side of a tree bringing it to a halt.

"Am I seeing things?" He asked.

"No", whispered Moira.

It was a small white ship with a smooth frame he could see it had taken damage as there were dark scorch marks across the frame. It was a previously silver vehicle with long intricate fins in the back. It was hard to tell exactly what was left due to half of it being plunged into the ground and a continuous thick plume of smoke pouring out from the back where the engine must have been.

"If this was a few years ago I would have said it was military" Robert joked, uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I think this is alien" He confided.

Moira suddenly remembered the stories of the man flying around Metropolis in a cape. The world knew him as Superman, an alien refugee. He also was fairly attractive when she thought about- now wasn't the time, though. Moira looked at her husband again then to the wreckage.

"Well it's not and with Superman, we know aliens exist and live on Earth," said Moira as Robert walked over to the wreckage. "Is there someone in there?" She asked looking inside the cockpit.

"Yeah.. it looks like… is-is she frozen in there?" asked Robert as he started looking around the spacecraft.

"What are you doing?" Moira asked looking at her husband.

"Trying to find a way to open it," he said.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Moira, but it was too late as he pressed a button on the side and the hatch opened, a blonde girl not match older than Thea got out looking confused.

"Where am I?" She asked in English.

"You're on Earth. What's your name?" asked Moira looking at her she noticed the girl was wearing a strange white robe with an S in the chest reminding her of Superman. Was she the same species? It would seem like a logical conclusion but Krypton had exploded decades ago.

"... Kara Zor El…" said the girl, her English was mixed in with another language, maybe her native language but, Moira and Robert had never heard Kryptonian, or they were assuming she's Kryptonian mostly because of the S.

They didn't know what to do they had both just wanted a nice short holiday to sort themselves out- and they got anything but that. The girl seemed to panic slightly as she started speaking fast in the same alien language. Hey, eyes went wide, looking for any help but then glanced between the two adults and took a shallow breath.

"I'm sorry. I've never spoken this language before." Kara said she stopped for a moment to think before adding, "I'm Kara Zor El. I come from the planet Krypton and I sent away from the planet by my mother moments before the planet exploded. I was sent to Earth to watch over Kal-El my baby cousin. I've been in a state of suspended animation for I don't know how long." she said, starting to cry Moira didn't know what else to do other than hug her and comfort her.

As this was happening they heard a gust of wind blow. A crack broke through the wind as they spotted the Man of Steel himself flying in the sky, stunning the Queens. He landed on the ground and approached the wreckage. Kara looked up at him in curiosity of his very different suit. He knelt down next to her, placing his hands on the edge of the cargo hold. He nodded to Kara before speaking to her in his native tongue. They could see a change in Kara's once terrified face. She smiled at him and talked to him very quickly as she had tried with the Queens last time. Superman stood up and helped Kara out of the wreckage. He held her hand as they began to walk away from the ship.

"Superman?" asked Robert.

"Mr. Queen, Mrs. Queen, thank you but I can handle things from here," said the famous superhero, of course, he would know who they are, everyone did. The two were well-known around the country, so if Superman read the newspaper- or even a tabloid magazine- he would know who they were.

Kara glanced back up at the tall hero before asking him in Kryptonian, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kal-El." He began, kneeling back down to her level. "I'm sorry Kara but you have spent over 24 years in a stasis pod" Superman explained to his cousin.

"Now that can't be right" laughed Kara, half in English and half in Kryptonian as Superman turned to the Queens.

"Moira and Robert Queen." He began, "Thank you."

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Moira, she wasn't sure if she could stop him from taking Kara, but she would do anything to protect this young girl.

"I'm taking her to a family in Midvale. They are decent people who helped me understand my own powers once they started to develop" said Superman.

"Powers?" asked Kara looking confused.

"Yes on Earth we have some truly amazing abilities, super strength, super speed, flying, invulnerability. We can't be harmed by any Earth weapon. I think it might take a short while for you to develop yours because you're much older than I was when I arrived" said, Superman.

"What about that ship you can't just leave it for anyone to find it," Moira pointed out.

"I actually had not thought that far ahead it won't be long before the military finds it," Superman confided.

"What if we adopted her?"

"You're serious?" asked Robert.

"Deadly."

"It's rather generous of you to offer Mrs. Queen."

"Moira will do just fine." She corrected.

Superman simply nodded "I'm her cousin Kal-El," he introduced stunning the Queens.

Robert looked around suddenly paranoid. "Why can't you take her in Mr. Kal-El?"

"I can't take her in. I have people sniffing around trying to figure out who I am. They are dangerously close to doing so too. I can't have her dragged into that, it wouldn't be safe," he explained.

"Look let me adopt her. I can store the ship somewhere secure" said Moira surprising Robert. "Really you're serious about adopting her?" asked Robert.

"This is a special case, Robert. She has nowhere to go and you've heard the same rumors that I have about the Luthor's," explained Moira.

"If it's about how they capture and torture aliens, then I can tell you now, a lot of them are true. I just don't have evidence to do anything about it" said Kal-El.

"I wonder how Oliver and Thea will react," said Robert.

"So you're ok with it?" asked Moira.

"Yes though I guess we'll have to move the ship to Queens Consolidated," Robert shrugged.

"I have a friend out in Gotham City; he owns an adoption agency. I'll give him a call and get some paperwork made up" said Clark.

"I need to make a few phone calls about getting this ship out of here but I don't have a phone" said Robert as Kal El handed him a phone since they didn't bring any with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walter Steele was surprised to get a phone call from Robert Queen; he had not been expecting to hear from his old friend for many years. He walked onto the Queen's indoor helipad. The roof opened up to allow helicopters to land and take off. With walls built around the landing pads for privacy, it was still grand enough to allow 4 small helicopters to park at a single time.

Walter was stunned to see Superman with a ship of some sort. As the roof opened, the super hero landed on one of the helipads.

"Mr. Steele," said Superman, holding out his hand after putting the ship down.

Walter shook his hand "Superman, Robert was sort of vague with the situation," he said.

"You'll get the full story once he's back in Starling," the super hero explained.

XXX

Kara sat next to Moira back in the Queen's cabin. Mrs. Queen was quietly eating an apple before it occurred to her.

"Kara you said you never spoke English before?" the blonde girl nodded her head "So then how are you able to speak it?"

"The pod I came in. It's designed to link my mind to the ship's computer. It can download information about Earth into my mind," explained Kara.

"Well, that explains it then."

"It gives me the knowledge but I don't have the experience of using the language," she said.

Moira took a moment to absorb that, looking at the alien girl she knew Kara would need clothes. Thea was too young for her old clothes to fit.

"Is he gone?" Moira asked Robert as he walked into the cabin.

"Yes., he said his contact will arrive tomorrow, we'll know him when we see him," said Robert.

"I was hoping he would stick around. We could have asked him questions about things like if she gets sick" said Moira.

"He gave me a way of contacting him." Robert gave her a small watch that didn't appear human in design.

"So how does it work?"

"You tap the touch screen and it'll call his phone. He said if doesn't answer straight away he'll get in touch as soon as possible," said Robert.

"Now I think I've actually forgotten what we were talking about," said the Queen matriarch as she moved to the side of the couch for Robert after he placed a log on the fire.

"I think it was about the current state of our relationship. Now with Kara here it seems more important than ever, we should just hit the reset button," said Robert.

"That's fine with me," said Moira.

They went to bed, letting Kara rest in Thea's room as they finished their conversation. Moira had woken up the next morning. Convincing Kara to eat breakfast had taken a while, but her hunger won out by the end of it. As they ate, a the knock on the front door tore her attention away from watching the curious girl.

"Mr. Wayne your Superman's contact?" Robert said surprised as he opened the door.

"Yes, Robert it's good to see you again. Hello Moira, it's been a while," greeted Bruce Wayne, peeking around his friend to Moira. He was sharply dressed in a casual black suit with a golden tie.

"So you work with Superman?"

"Yes. I have run several heroes, anti-corruption campaigns and helped fund Gotham PD when the local government was simply unwilling to," he said giving them a folder.

"So this is the adoption paperwork?" asked Robert, flipping open the manilla folder.

"Yep. I've included things like a social security number in the paper work, it's a closed adoption. You also have a birth certificate with your own names written down as her parents, this is standard practice in adoptions. When a child is adopted, along with finalisation papers, an amended birth certificate is issued by the agency; which can show any or all of the information on the original, but replaces the parents names with your own, and the child's given name with a new one."

"So if someone hired a private detective to find out where she came from?" asked Robert.

"They won't be able to find anything. If some law enforcement agency came around sniffing, they'll find records go missing all the time," said Bruce smiling. They both signed the papers and Bruce soon left saying he had things back in Gotham to do.

XXX

Back at the Queens' Mansion, Oliver, a 13-year-old, didn't understand what was happening. His parents had decided to go away for a weekend out of nowhere, so now he was sitting with his 6-year-old sister, Thea, with Walter as he played babysitter for them until 'further notice'.

It was then that the large hand carved and oak door to his mother's office opened and his parents walked out with a blonde girl that was not match younger than him, she had on a blue shirt with matching hued jeans. They looked brand new just like her, in fact, everything looked new about her. Her features were soft and frightened as her dark blue eyes darted around at him, Thea, and Walter. She seemed to take in every detail of the house before glancing back at Moira. Oliver noticed that she had a briefcase tightly gripped in her perfect pale hands.

[Is this her first day to the Queen's manor? If so I would change it to the front door and have her holding a suitcase.]

"What's going on Mum?" asked Oliver looking at his mother.

"Well Oliver, Thea, I want to start this off by saying your father and I love you and make no mistake about that. We decided to adopt Kara here who as just lost her parents."

"Wait you adopted another child?" he asked.

"What do you mean lost her parents?" Thea inquired, probably not really understanding the concept of death.

"Your mother means her parents are gone and she's now going to stay with us as part of the family" Robert explained to her.

"I don't get it" She struggled.

"Why don't you two take Kara to the family wing. The empty room next to yours, Oliver, is going to be hers," said Moira.

Robert turned to his wife, "Well, that went better than I expected."

"Yes, but Thea is probably going to ask Kara where her parents are," said Moira.

He reluctantly nodded in response and went to his office. "She'll understand in time."

XXX

"Come on Moira, rich people adopt babies and young children all the time. Someone who is 13 though this never happens" said the nosy Catherine Grant.

She was a world-renowned journalist who had started at the daily planet before getting her own talk show. That same show had allowed her to build a reputation as a household name, a trustworthy source of news. After leaving the Fox Network Ms. Grant had decided to establish her own company known as Catco only last year based out of National City.

"No, I will not let you interview any of my children Ms. Grant!" Moira had shouted at her.

"Come on Moira give me an exclusive or I'll have pictures of her published anyway" she threatened, crossing her arms.

"If you do that I will sue you. I've already spoken to TMZ and other tabloids that took photos of us outside Queens Consolidated yesterday. I will sue anyone that publishes photos of any of my children without my consent is that understood?" she said.

Miss Grant sighed "Yes."

"Leave."

She walked out of Moira's office, glad she had decided to do this meeting at Queens Consolidated and not at her private office in the Queen's mansion. Moira sat back down in her chair and reorganized herself. She was afraid for Kara; such a young girl with the world- a place she has just been introduced to- was watching her every movement now. Moira knew it was risky, but maybe this was Kara's best shot at living the life she deserved. She glanced at the papers sprawled across her table and pulled out the Balliop Prep information that needed to be dealt with.

"Miss Queen?" asked her assistant.

"Is he here?"

"Yes."

"Bring him in." Moira nodded putting away some of her papers. Clark Kent walked, his solid blue tie tilted to the right before he nervously straightened it. He his thick-rimmed black glasses really worked for him, bringing out his blue eyes. "Mr. Kent Welcome to Queens Consolidated."

"Thank you, Mrs. Queen," he said looking skittish.

"Do… do I know you?" she asked, there was something familiar about him.

"No. I don't believe we've ever met."

"Oh, my mistake," She quickly corrected, pulling out a magazine clipping. "I read the article you did on Wayne Enterprises."

"Yes, after the Daily Planet changed ownership, Perry White promoted Louis and made me the lead reporter on Superman."

"Which has made you famous, but why ask for this meeting?"

"Well, Perry has also said I should write on things that don't involve the Man of Steel," He nervously laughed, quickly clearing his throat and fiddling with his tie again. "Which is why I wrote an article about Wayne Enterprises. I've also written about Luthor Corp and Lord Industries, but I was hoping I could do something on Queens Consolidated?" he asked.

"Is it to do with the adoption?" she warned.

"I originally had no intention of it, and from your reaction, I'm glad it didn't cross my mind. You must have a lot of people prying in, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes I might have to give them something just to make them go away but I've caught a few tabloids with photographers outside my house."

"Well, Ms. Queen, I think we can help each other out. If I interview both you and Robert, and only you two, this will keep your children out of it. I'll allow you to read the articles before I even publish them to make sure you approve of them and I promise I won't take any photos of your children without permission," he said.

Moria sat back in her chair. He was basically offering to let her take control over the narrative, something she did not expect. "Okay Mr. Kent, I believe we have a deal," She nodded, reaching out to shake his hand. "I will want that promise in writing as well."

"Understood, ma'am."

XXX

Kara had been exploring the Queens mansion for a while; it reminded her of the House of El apartments. The first thing she had done was scream at a red bird on the tree outside after everyone else had gone out to their daily life. It didn't take long for her to realise it was an animal. Who could blame her, though, by the time she was born, Krypton's environment was so badly damaged that animals- such as this- were unheard of. It was one of the things she liked about this planet, but she did find herself sweating before changing out of her warm outfit.

"Isn't it a bit cold for shorts and t-shirt?" asked Oliver standing behind her. He must have recently arrived and had changed because he wasn't wearing the nice uniform she saw him in earlier.

"Maybe, but I feel rather hot today," she said looking up to notice the cloud cover.

"So how did your parents die?" he asked, shooting up a quizzical eyebrow.

"In a car accident your parents were walking down the side of the road when it happened it's the reason I'm still alive," she said, this is what she had been told to say to them.

"Where are you originally from?" Oliver asked.

Kara paused for a minute thinking about what she had been told, "I came from a family of 3 in Alaska we were down here doing a trip of the west coast."

"I didn't mean to pry." He apologized turning to the look at the front door. "Anyway, Mom and Dad are home they wanted to see us."

Moira and Robert walked in to find their three children in the lounge room. "Okay, tomorrow we'll be having the Merlyn's over for dinner to introduce them to our newest arrival." Robert explained.

XXX

Kara sat on the bed in her room as Thea sat at the desk furiously working on basic arithmetic.

"6 times 12?" she asked Kara.

This was all rather primitive, using a pencil and paper. Of course they had class work back on Krypton, how else could they continue to thrive, but information was simply downloaded straight into their brain. They didn't have to spend time learning it through repetition, but they did have to learn how to utilise what they had just learned.

"Look, what's 6 times 10?" Kara asked walking over to help her. She pointed to the already answered number

"60," answered Thea, tens were the easiest of the times tables to answer.

"Okay, and what's 2 times 6?"

"12." She answered confidently.

"Great. Now add 12 and 60 and you'll get the answer."

Thea quickly added them together and answered, "72"

"Correct."

"Hey guys, the Merlyn's are almost here," said Oliver walking into the room.

"Okay, I'll get ready," said Thea.

"They're not due to be here for an hour?" Kara said.

"Yes, but, Thea takes forever to get ready, so If I tell her they're almost here early, it's a way of getting her ready on time," explained Oliver.

"Ah, clever. I guess I need to get ready then," said Kara.

Oliver closed the door behind himself as he went back to his room. Kara slid open the door to her closet. It was weird to see the fashion here. Everything was just different; clothes were uncomparable to the style back home. She found a nice pair of slacks and a blue blouse to wear. A short while later, the doorbell rang and they all came down the stairs to greet their guests in the lounge room. Robert opened the door where a well dressed woman with a small boy around Oliver's age stood in the doorway.

"Oh, Rebecca, how are you?" Robert asked.

"Very well, thank you. Malcolm's just leaving the car."

"Okay." He nodded, moving out of the way for her. A man jogged up the steps to the doorway. "Malcolm it's good to see you" he said, shaking hands with the man.

"The traffic on the way was murder," Malcolm huffed.

"There was an accident on the freeway," Rebecca explained to them.

"Rebecca. I was able to finally drag you away from the glades," said Moira smiled, leaving her office.

"Dad can I go play with Oliver?" asked Tommy.

"Not yet," said Malcolm.

"Oh, yes, I have to introduce you to someone," said Robert, leading them into the lounge room.

"I heard you adopted another child," said Rebecca.

"Yes, this is Kara Queen," Moira introduced them "Kara, meet Malcolm and Rebecca Merlyn."

"This little devil is Tommy," said Malcolm smiled.

"Hello, Malcolm," she greeted.

Tommy went over to sit next to Oliver as they waited of their parents to tell them that dinner was ready. Thea got down on the ground and pulled out a game called Candyland from a drawer in the coffee table. Robert walked out of the room and into his office with Malcolm.

"So you two took the advice of the marriage counselor? I didn't hear adoption being part of it?" asked Malcolm.

"The weekend away and the reset button year we took, it doesn't mean we can't help someone in need," Robert said handing him a glass of scotch.

"Yes, well I couldn't ever ask Rebecca for a divorce, Robert. I'm glad she didn't ask me for one."

"You stayed together because you love each other. Then, there's Tommy. It's the same reasons Moira and I have stayed together, we just now have Kara to factor into things is well" Robert explained leaning against his desk.

Author notes

I've introduced Clark Kent the reporter alongside Bruce Wayne who does return as batman latter on in the story but I also introduced Cat Grant because she becomes a major charector later on. Anyone whose watched Arrow will know what happens to the Merlyn's and the relationship with the Queens.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had passed when one night, Oliver decided to walk down the hallway of the grand manor. Thea seemed to have warmed up to Kara as their new sibling seemed to be amazing at things like math and science. English, he had guessed, was a second language for her and over the last few months she had much gotten better and even began to stop thinking before saying every word. He had tried asking what her first language was but each time the question arose, she avoided it. Maybe she just didn't want to talk about her parents?   
Still, Oliver couldn't help himself whenever he heard her thrashing about in her room. She often left the door ajar, but he had never gone in there when he heard her? Tonight, though, he was far too curious and opened it- not really sure what he was looking at. Yes she was thrashing around but she was also floating? He ran over to his parents' room, breaking through the door and waking up his mother.  
"Oliver. what is it?" Moira urgently asked.  
"Um... Mum, I think you'll have to see it to believe it," he said as he dragged her over to Kara's room.  
"Oh," Was all she said before walking up to the girl, "Kara wake up," she said softly trying not to startle her.  
"What?" asked Kara waking up but she fell back onto the mattress.  
"How long has this been happening?" Moria asked her, sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
"What do you mean?" Kara asked sitting on the side of the bed.  
"I saw you floating, or levitating… or something," said Oliver.  
"If I tell you something you have to keep this to yourself, Oliver," his mother said in a voice that left no room for argument, so he nodded. "Kara is a Kryptonian, like Superman."  
"Wait, what? When were you going to tell me?" he asked not sure how to respond by being upset or shocked.  
"I was going to tell you, but I was just going to wait until you were just a bit older. When your father and I left for our weekend trip, Kara's ship crash-landed right in front of us. We found her inside a small ship."  
"It's more of a pod" Kara corrected for Oliver.  
"She apparently left shortly after Superman's ship did and had preserved her in stasis. She was supposed to arrive before him look after him." Moira paused for a moment to let Oliver absorb the information before continuing,"We took Kara in because while Superman could raise her himself. He has a lot going on at the moment and having a blonde girl pop up would not be a good thing. Robert and I offered to adopt her when he arrived at the crash site" Moira finished.  
"So this means she has all the same powers as Superman?" Oliver asked looking at Kara. To him, she really didn't look like one of the most powerful beings on the planet.  
"Theoretically yes."  
"So why were you floating?" Oliver asked.  
"I don't know." She shrugged.  
"Give me a minute. I need to make a phone call" Moira said leaving the room. She knew that she didn't have to be careful with Robert because he was still on sleeping pills and probably wouldn't wake until the morning.  
"Moira is everything Ok?" asked Kal-El on the other end.  
"Yes and No, Oliver walked in on Kara after hearing her thrashing about in her sleep, she was floating in the air."  
Kal seemed to yawn "It likely means her body as absorbed enough solar radiation to begin developing her powers. I developed super strength first, I'm going to make a guess here she should be able to fly in a few days," he said.  
"She's starting school soon. Should I postpone it?" she asked he paused as if thinking.  
"No. She needs to learn how to behave around other people and school is the best environment for it. Try to stop her from flying around though, the air force is able to track me on the radar until I reach top speed. When I first became Superman I had a difficult time with them. The military tried to access my powers with the help of General Lane Lex Luthor. I think they'd try to do the same with her."  
Moira thought about it for a moment it made sense she also realized how dangerous this really was going to be. "Okay, do you want to speak with her?"  
"Tell her I'll call in the morning and try to get some sleep."  
"Thank you Kal-El," said Moira as she put the device in the draw. She walked back to Kara's room and informed them, "Okay, I want both of you to go back to bed. Kara Kal-El said he'll call you in the morning, but he doesn't want you flying around at the moment," said Moira.  
"Okay."She responded.  
Oliver went back to bed with even more questions than he had originally had before that night. In his mind, Superman was kinda intimidating, but with the thought of a super sister, this could be a pretty cool childhood.  
XXX  
It was an exciting day for Kara; the first day of the school year began and she was excited to learn more about this strange planet and their traditions. She had already received tests from Balliol Prep- an elitist school in Starling city- where her siblings attended. It was a private K-12 school with its own university to feed the students into once they graduated.  
As the months passed by, Kara found that she could rely on Oliver after he had learned the truth about her origins. He seemed to be excited about having a real-life superhero in his house, even though she didn't fight off any bad guys like her cousin. Thea still didn't know, mostly because she was still so young, so Kara had to be even more careful about using and training her powers around her. It wasn't that she didn't trust Thea, it was more that she wasn't sure how Thea would react and who she would tell.  
They walked up to the campus with Moira- who closely watched Kara, hoping she would be okay. Kara, meanwhile, was quickly walking with Oliver through the double-doored entrance.  
"So, Thea's not coming with us?", She asked.   
"No, Thea's only in second grade, so she's in a different class. We, on the other hand, are the same grade. So, it's about five minutes until our meeting, so we should probably go over to the Dean's office," he said as they walked down the emerald and gold halls.  
"Oliver, so, this is Kara?" asked a blonde girl, who looked a bit younger than them.  
"Yes, Sara. Is Laurel here?" asked Oliver.  
"I'm right behind her." They heard another girl answer.  
"Laurel, Sara, meet Kara Queen."  
"Hi," said Kara.  
Kara learned that the these girls were the Lance sister, daughters to an important police officer in Starling. Laurel was in 8th grade with her and Oliver while Sara was in 6th grade. They parted ways, the Lance sisters going to join Tommy in the quad while Kara and Oliver went to their appointment with the Dean. They went into his office and sat down. The Dean lead Kara around the school, showing her the classrooms, the library, the school gym, cafeteria. Kara had gone into the rest of the day managing to avoid making too many mistakes. She went to get lunch alone as Oliver's table seemed to be the center of attention with him, Tommy, Sara, and Laurel along with several other middle school students she didn't really know.  
Kara didn't want to be the center of attention. Most of the students had treated her well, but it didn't take a genius to figure out it was only because she had been adopted by a powerful family. Kara finally found a girl with reddish auburn hair who was sitting alone.  
"Hi, do you mind if I sit with you?" Kara asked.  
The other student blinked in genuine surprise "Are you talking to me?" she asked with wide brown eyes.  
"Well, yeah is there something wrong," Kara asked with concern. "I'm Kara Queen."  
"No, sorry, it's just the other students don't really talk to me that much."  
"Why?" asked Kara then remembering the type of school she was in.  
"My name's Alex. I'm new to the school as well. It's just that I'm not really from the city's elite. I'm not even from this city." Alex explained.  
"Oh, right sorry. I can go if you want?"  
"That's fine," Alex said.  
"So, why did your family move to Starling city?" Kara asked as she set her tray down.  
"Well, my dad passed away last year, and when my mom got a teaching job here, the Dean agreed to let me in."  
[I would add a transition here. Maybe a continuation of their conversation or how the rest of the day seemed to go rather than just rushing into the next part of the story.]  
Moira had arrived to pick up her children. On the way there, she had been driving herself mad, thinking about the numerous ways that things could have gone right or wrong for Kara.  
"Hey Oliver where's Kara?" she calmly asked him as he walked over with Thea. "Please don't tell me she's lost"  
Oliver groaned it was going to take forever to find her in this crowd. Moira didn't need to look too far before she found Kara speaking with another student. Kara continued talking with her as they walked to the car.  
"Oh, Moira, sorry, I was talking with Alex." She explained.  
Moira looked back at the other girl, at least she managed to make one friend today. "That's okay, Kara. Hello Alex, I'm Moira Queen." She introduced.  
"Hello, Mrs. Queen. I guess you're going home then, I'll see you tomorrow," said Alex walking away.  
"She transferred here just before the end of the last school year," said Oliver.  
"So you never spoke to her at all?" asked Kara as they walked towards the car.  
"Well, she didn't really look like she wanted to talk with anyone, she's a bit of a loner," said Oliver.  
"She's been made to feel that way by the rest of the students," Kara explained.  
"Well, hopefully, she won't feel that way now," said Moira.  
XXX  
Oliver and Kara sat in her room on a Saturday afternoon after visiting Queen's Con. to raid her ship for her old trinkets and belongings. It had been many months, and after confiding in Oliver about the things in that ship, he encouraged her to just go over and grab them before the government tried to sweep her ship and damage it even more. Kara knew he was right, there were things in there that were only unlockable with her DNA like a recording of her mom not only about surviving on Earth but also how to get through life and take care of Kal-El, a now archaic series of messages he should probably listen to.  
Once she returned home with a box of her belongings, Oliver joined her in the center of the room, peering into the cardboard box as she laid out all of her personal trinkets and tools.   
"So what is this?" he asked.  
"It's a Kryptonian mobile computer and some data crystals" she answered as he looked at the highly advanced pieces of technology, deciding whether or not to touch it.  
"What's in 'em?"  
"Everything. It's a database of all the knowledge my father and his brother could put onto a single computer. He built something similar that my cousin now uses in his Fortress of Solitude."  
"Where are you going to put it?"  
"Oh, I didn't think about that. I think I might just hide it in the bottom of my sock drawer." She shrugged.  
"You're going to hide highly valuable and priceless technology in your sock drawer?" he asked.  
"Well, where do you hide your porn?" She jibed.  
"Under my bed."  
"See, now it's just going to be found. I'll get a lock to put on the draw so no one can open it, and in the meantime, I've asked the maids not to come in here."  
"So, how are you going to clean up the mess; you have clothes all over this room," he said.  
Kara held up her finger to gesture "Just a moment", and sped around her room until she was just a blur. The once messy room was now spotless of clothes. "So, what did you want?" She asked. "I'm guessing you didn't just come in here to pry through my stuff."  
"I'm going to assume your good at math?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Thea's having trouble with her time's tables again and I was thinking you might be the better option, plus you really haven't bonded with her since you first helped her."  
Kara nodded and they both walked over to Thea's room to find her working on something. She handed a bit of paper to Oliver.  
"They're close," he said.  
"How close... Oh hi, Kara." She smiled, her eyes brightening in a moment as she looked over at her sister.  
"So you seem to be having trouble with your 8 times tables?" she asked kneeling down next to her.  
"Yeah."  
Oliver gave Kara the piece of paper and left the room, "Thea what is 4 times 4?"  
"16."  
"Good, and that's actually the same answer for 2 times 8."  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Yes, if you already know some of your time's tables it makes it easier to figure the other numbers out. 8 times 10 is 80. It's easy if think about your tens. So, just switch the question around what is 10 times 8?"  
"80."  
"That's the answer of 8 times 10."  
Kara spent the rest of the night helping Thea through the paper. It was an arduous task, but worth spending a bit more time with her sister. It made her wonder what life would have been life had things worked out the way they were supposed to and she came here before Kal-El.  
XXX  
Kara woke up the next morning and went down to the dining room where they normally ate breakfast to find that mood was considerably down.  
"What's wrong?" Kara asked Moira who was quietly crying into a handkerchief.  
"Rebecca Merlyn is dead," Robert explained in a somber tone as he tried to console his wife.  
"What. How?" Kara whispered.  
"She was closing her clinic last night and was mugged, during the mugging she tried to fight back and that thug killed her" He spat, shaking his head in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1  
It had been a week since Rebecca's murder, Robert was sitting with Malcolm a few hours after the funeral which Moira had organized for Malcolm. Tommy had been on sleeping pills since the tragedy and was staying with the Queens until further notice.  
"I'm going out of town for a while, Robert," said Malcolm.  
"How long?"  
"More than a year at this point. I don't think it's a good idea to take Tommy with me, it would affect his school stuff too much," said Malcolm.  
"I can take him in, for the time being, Malcolm, just sort yourself out," Robert comforted him.   
He had not expected Malcolm to take off like this but he also did not expect Rebecca to get killed. The police had no leads and it seemed like a week later everyone had just given up, that it except for Malcolm.  
XXX  
It had been two years since Rebecca's death; in that time Tommy had stayed at the Queen's mansion after his father's disappearance. No one- not even Robert- knew where he had gone. When Malcolm had finally returned to Starling City, Tommy got to go back home.  
Kara noticed how much this complicated situation had affected not only her parents but Oliver. The two boys were very close and after the reappearance of Malcolm and subsequent rehousing of Tommy, Kara noticed how Oliver himself began to change. He became suspicious and shifty whenever either of the Merlins came to their home.  
While their parents were getting ready to travel, leaving their kids to their own devices, Oliver stole a few drinks from his father's liquor cabinet and escaped to the roof to be away from everyone else- except Kara, apparently. She climbed out of her window and flew to join him to discuss the Merlins.  
"What's going on, Ollie?" Kara asked.  
"Nothing… Tommy just told me something that's really bothering me."  
"What'd he say?"  
"Well," He began as he debated telling her, "Tommy said that his father seemed colder, err distant than he was before they left."  
"Really, how?"  
"More distant from everyone, I mean he did love Rebecca, I guess I just didn't realize how much life she gave him," said Oliver as he took a swig from the bottle of whiskey.   
"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Kara.  
"I was thinking of having a party."  
"Really?" she sighed, giving him a look of exasperation.  
"Come on Kara, everyone else is gone, and what the hell are we gonna do for, like, three days?" said Oliver. "How am I the only one who's thought about this? I mean, come on, we're gonna be the only ones here. And I know what you're gonna say, "What if Walter checks in?"  
Kara rolled her eyes and shrugged, "He's too busy running Queens whenever Robert isn't around, so he'll only check in maybe once."  
"Exactly," said Oliver smirking.  
"Okay, fine." She nodded.  
"Yes, Miss Princess joins the dark side!" He proclaimed.  
"Pfft, I can be bad when I wanna be," said Kara chuckling, grabbing his bottle and drinking from it.  
"Does this even do anything for you?"  
"Ehh, it's more about the taste."  
"Hmm," Oliver nodded as got the bottle back, "So, what are you doing with Alex?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I know you've been spending a lot of time together, and she admitted that the two of you slept together Sunday night."  
"Wait, she told you that?"  
"Well, yeah, we have Spanish 3 together. So… did anything-"  
"No, I didn't have sex with her," Kara shot back.  
"Alex said that, too." He answered in defence.  
"Look, I'll admit that I enjoy spending time with her, I even enjoy sleeping with her," said Kara, adding emphasis on the word "Sleeping".  
"But?"  
"But, I just, I don't really know what to do," said Kara.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Ray asked me out."  
"Palmer?"  
"Yeah."  
"Here we go, I love drama," Oliver smiled rubbing his hands together, "So, on one hand, you have a budding romance with Alex, who knows, like, everything about you, but on the other hand, you have a rich boy who's just pining after you. You know, on the positive side you'll get approval from Mum and Dad if you date him."  
"Please don't use the word budding romance. But, anyway, I think I'm just gonna turn him down," said Kara.  
"So… does that make you, like, gay- err- bisexual, then?" he asked.  
"Why do you humans always feel the need to label, literally everything?" asked Kara, confused again.  
Kara had gotten more and more used to how things had worked on Earth since arriving, but there were still concepts and topics that confused her. For example, everyone's obsession with sexuality and who everyone was with. There was constant pressure from her peers to start dating someone- even though there wasn't really someone she was interested in.  
Oliver shrugged "Okay, Miss Princess, what would have happened if you didn't come to Earth?" he asked.  
"Would you please stop calling me that."  
"Of course, M'lady," he said, smirking at his own teasing once more.  
"I probably would have been married off to some other house to settle a dispute between families."  
"So, you would have been married to some guy you didn't know?"  
"Or girl. Do keep in mind the way we reproduced wasn't natural anymore, not like you guys. After thousands of years of genetic engineering, it was just unnecessary to repopulate like that."  
"Yeah, but wouldn't you need… like.. a sperm and an egg or something like that?" he awkwardly asked.  
"We only needed DNA, it didn't matter whose it was, just as long as it was viable enough for the machines to merge," she explained.  
"Hey what are you two doing up there!?" Robert shouted from the driveway.  
"Sorry, Dad!" Oliver called down  
"Yeah, we were just talking. Hang on," said Kara, stopping her brother as he stood up. She lifted Oliver up and walked off the edge of the roof, floating down until her feet merely hovered two inches off the low cut lawn.  
"It seems the two of you found my whiskey," Robert huffed, taking back the bottle, "I want both of you back after school every night for the rest of the week- no excuses- and you're not allowed out," he reprimanded them.  
"But Dad, that whiskey was really good," Oliver charmingly told him.  
"I'm sorry, I was afraid you weren't drunk enough," Robert lightly mocked them, "This was good whiskey."  
"Oliver might be drunk but I, myself, cannot," Kara shrugged.  
Robert just looked at her, "Nice try, I know Kryptonians can get drunk; Kal's mentioned it before."  
Kara only nodded "He can, because he was born naturally; I wasn't. Like I told Oliver, I'm a product of genetic engineering, so my body doesn't process the alcohol it just breaks it down," she explained.  
"That's not fair," complained Oliver, earning a nod from his father.  
XXX  
It was over a week once their punishment was finally lifted; and, the moment their parents went out of town for a business trip, Kara and Oliver took advantage of their newfound independence. Unlike the time during their penalty, Walter no longer had to keep a watchful eye on them as he spent most of his time at Queens Consolidated, leaving the maids to do his job.  
This, of course, was a bad idea because the moment they got the call from Walter about his "Trust that they wouldn't do anything stupid", Oliver began to call his friends while Kara organized the drinks and food for their party that Saturday night. As they waited for the last of their maids and servants to leave, Kara reveled in the beautiful night; the stars sparkled in the dark blue sky, not a wisp of clouds to cover the full moon. She found herself outside for most of the duration of the party, just glancing at the stupid, funny, and entertaining hijinks her peers were getting into.  
"So, your parents just let you guys have a party?" asked Laurel, standing beside the pool,  
"Of course!" said Oliver, pushing her in and jumping in after.  
"By that, he means no and it was his idea," said Kara told her once they surfaced.  
"You're just as guilty as he is," laughed Sara, standing between her and Alex.  
Alex looked between the two families, watching as Oliver and Laurel swam and splashed each other. She had to admit that she was feeling a bit left out, but after meeting Kara, she had managed to make friends with both the Lance sisters and Tommy; although, she was closer to Kara than the others. Alex noticed that Kara didn't have as much trouble when she first came to their school- maybe because she was Kara Queen to the public or- maybe she just had a natural gift for making friends; Alex was just slightly jealous of this, though.  
Once Laurel and Oliver pushed their way out of the pool, she and Sara just looked at one another, nodding, and rushed him. Oliver flipped his hair back from in front of his eyes just long enough to see the Lance sisters reach out to his soaked shirt and jeans and pull him into the pool once again. Alex glanced at Kara for a moment before walking closer to her. She tucked her short red hair behind her ear.  
"Kara can I ask you about something?" asked Alex over the music and laughing.  
"Yeah, sure," said Kara as she picked up her beer.  
"Don't take this the wrong way," She nervously began, "but are you interested in dating women?"  
"Possibly," Kara shrugged, keeping a keen eye on her, "Why, were you going to ask me out?"  
"Maybe," Alex nodded.   
"So, what are you gonna do about it?"  
"I'm… I'm not really sure?"  
"That's okay, Alex, we don't have to… like, give in to peer pressure."  
"Mhmm," Alex agreed.  
"So, you're gay?"  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Alex nodded, "I had this friend Vicky back in Midvale… we had something going on between us, but I was scared and never told her. After I moved here, I realized... I'm gay. What, uh, what about you?"  
"Bi, I'm pretty sure," Kara chuckled, "I can't choose," She joked.  
It was true, Kara couldn't choose, but she also didn't want- nor needed- to. She had experience with a few guys including someone from an alien bar she had heard of. While she was still too young to go in, unless it was Teen Tuesday, Kara still found a way to get a hold of their liquor. It was the only alcohol that got her drunk. This included the drink in her hand as she talked with Alex. Already, Kara was feeling the effects of the drink on her. The night became fuzzier and fuzzier meaning that her wild side began to come out.  
After Alex left, Kara found a boy, Hal Jordan. She spent the entire night with him, including the fun she must've had in her room. He was passed out on top of the covers with only his left sock on. His clothes were strewn across her room while hers were bunched up at the foot of the bed. From what she remembered, Hal was a good shag, but not what Kara really wanted. She just got out, getting into her pajamas and walked through the messy house. Oliver was nowhere to be found, so he must have wandered to his room.  
"Your parents are going to be pissed," Alex told Kara from the unlocked entrance.  
"Welcome back."  
"I knew you'd need help cleaning."  
"Thanks, but I'm sure it'll be cleaned up before anything happens you might as well go back home, I'll see you tomorrow," Kara said.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes," Kara nodded, picking up a trash can. "Alex, if I tell you a secret, will you keep it to yourself?" She asked, not knowing why she was going to tell her this; maybe because more than a few of her relationships were built on lies.  
"What it is?" Alex asked as they sat down on the couch in her mom's study.   
Kara took a deep breath and levitated in the air, floating around so she was face to face with Alex. She noticed that Danvers wasn't scared, she just met her gaze with steady eyes that glanced at her. She finished with quick aileron roll so she was sitting next to her again.  
"I'm Kryptonian."  
"Wait, really? Mum never said anything about any other Kryptonians" said Alex.  
"How does she know about my people and my planet's destruction?" asked Kara frowning.  
"She works closely with Kal-El. How'd you get here? He said that the planet was destroyed when he was a baby?"  
Kara paced around the room and started explaining how she arrived on Earth and that she was supposed to look after Kal-El, but arrived too late and was already grown up. She also explained how the Queens had found and adopted her into their family.  
"So you're an alien then. Why tell me?" said Alex.  
"I don't know," Kara admitted. "Thea doesn't know I'm not human, yet. Oliver, Moria, Robert, and Walter Steele all know that I'm an alien… I guess I just want... I need a relationship that isn't based on me lying about who I am," She confided in Alex.  
"I won't tell anyone. I might have to talk to mum about it though," said Alex.  
"Yeah, that's fine," said Kara. If she already knew who Kal was, she assumed that Alex was trustworthy.  
The morning moved on as Alex went home and left Kara to speed around the house, cleaning up the cans and bottles first before taking on the grosser work. Once she was done with the bathroom and she walked over to Oliver's bedroom to finally wake him up.  
"Oh, my head," He groaned.  
"You drank too much."  
"Shut up."  
"Now kids I'm sure this isn't what your parents had in mind when they left on Friday night," said Walter from the main entrance.  
Oliver walked out of the room and called down, "Yeah, well blame dad, he's the one who left us with no supervision."  
"Very funny Oliver. Now, you have a few hours before they get back how do you two plan to fix this mess?" asked Walter.  
"Easily," Kara responded, "I can just finish up with the other places. But I have some things I need to ask you, Walter."  
"Okay, I'll get the kids out of here and we'll talk later." He nodded, walking through the rooms while Kara flashed through and Oliver nursed his hangover.  
It had taken a while, but the house was finally clean and they all reconvened over Oliver in the kitchen as he chugged his third ginger ale. Walter had eventually been let in on her secret of the missing valuables. He himself had been asking Robert why Superman didn't move Kara's ship and personal effects to the Fortress of Solitude, earning the response that while he had no issue helping Kal-El, he had felt it was the safer option at Queens Consolidated. Kara nodded but argued that the ship was the last thing she had left from her parents and she wasn't ready to give it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kara laid back in bed snuggled up to Alex over the last couple of years they had been dating and it had been a good couple of years at that. That didn't mean she didn't have problems Oliver's behavior made life difficult he had been arrested for possession last weak though his fathers highly priced lawyers had gotten them out.

"Are you up already?" asked Alex getting up it was a Saturday, so they didn't need to be anywhere.

"Yea. I was looking over acceptance letters."

"For University your marks are so good you can get into any school you wanted" said Alex. She got up and put on a pair of pants. Kara was worried, mostly because Alex had been pulling away for a few months now, she wasn't blind but not sure what to do, Moira had told her to talk with Alex, but she didn't know how to bring the subject up.

The winter ball was an event the cities elite got involved it, it was generally used to make donations to the poor and it was good to be seen there.

"Hey Alex I know you don't like the events the Elite of the city often go into but do you mind coming to the winters ball with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," Alex said.

XXX

The ball had been an annual event in the city for the last 30 years since it was started, Malcolm Merlyn had made the largest donation to the city making him the cities golden boy as Robert came in behind him.

Kara had been sitting at the table alone for a while now. She was happy being alone until Morgan Edge a sexist dinosaur had approached her.

"Come on Kara I bet you could benefit from spending the night with a man."

"Go to hell Morgan. I'm not interested," Kara said smacking him across the face she left a red hand print on the cheek.

"Wow what was that about?" asked Sara Lance the youngest of the Lance sisters she knew Oliver had been secretly seeing her. He stayed away from Alex since Kara had been dating her throughout school and many think the two of them would get married in a few years time if the relationship lasted into the twenties.

"He was complaining about me not being interested in his dick," said Kara sitting down at her table.

"Ah. I hate men like that, they complain but performance isn't ever as good as they say it is" said Sara.

"So what do you want to do after school?" Kara asked.

"Oh I don't know. I was thinking taking time off and traveling a bit" said Sara this had raised alarm bells in Kara's head. Oliver had said the same thing as Laurel was going to start a law degree, Tommy was doing business. While Kara had completed advanced studies in mathematics and science thanks to her Kryptonian education, the biggest problem she often had been dumbing things down enough for her teachers to understand.

"I'll likely move out to metropolis. The local university as an amazing program" said Kara surprising Sara.

"Ollie wanted to stay local. You're going to the East coast?"

"Alex is going to study in national city. A long distance relationship is going to be interesting," said Kara looking around for the dark haired woman she was no where to be seen. Alex wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"So where is Alex anyway we were planning on leaving early" said Kara.

"I think I saw her leave the hall" Laurel said approaching the two of them, Kara looked at her and blinked she focused in on Alex's heart and decided to follow it. She frowned finding it in the men room, why the hell? Kara walked into the room and heard sounds that were not encouraging and opened a door.

"What the hell?!" Kara shouted.

"Kara?" asked Alex shocked as Morgan smirked.

"I guess she just wanted a man for once" he said before Kara broke his nose and left

"You and me are finished Alex" Kara left the bathroom with the Lance sisters they quickly went to the Queens mansion and up to Kara's bedroom as she made no secret of what had happened.

"Comfort food" said Thea as the 11 year old gave Kara a buck of vanilla ice cream. Laurel and Sara both got one each.

"I can't believe her" said Kara.

"I actually can. Look Kara, I don't want to hurt you by saying this but over the last year Alex as hit the bottle pretty hard" said Laurel.

"She's never done anything to hurt me though. I thought she loved me" said Kara as the phone started ringing and Kara picked it up.

"Kara I don't know what came over me. I was drunk I'm sorry."

"It had to be the most sexist man in Starling city didn't it Alex?" asked Kara.

Alex sighed on the other end "Please Kara don't let it end like this."

"No Alex there is no turning back from this. I want you out of my life never call me again" said Kara hanging up the phone she switched it off, I'll have to block that number Kara thought as the four of them sat in silence and ate ice cream.

XXX

"No thanks I start University next week, I'll be moving to metropolis then." said Kara.

"Wait next week? Damn we'll be gone by then" said Oliver he didn't want to miss Kara starting at uni not to mention moving into her own apartment, she had used her own trust fund to purchase a small apartment close to the school.

"I know your going to metropolis to study Kara. I'm staying in Starling city for that but I had always planned on taking a year off in between school and uni to travel" said Oliver.

"Still. I can't help but think this is more about partying then traveling and seeing the world" said Kara.

"Well there'll be plenty of that involved. Come with me?" he asked.

"The Queens Gambit no thank you."

"Your not match better than mum."

"Well I happen to agree with Moira on this one. That boats not safe, are you taking Laurel?" asked Kara suspiciously.

"Yes" he said as he went out of the room Kara just watched him go having that sinking feeling. Kara walked into her mothers office and found the device used to talk with super man.

"So you are coming to Metropolis soon I here?" asked the male voice on the other end.

"Clark yes."

"You seem to know my name too?"

"I was told the name a while ago by my now ex cheating girlfriend Alex Danvers."

"I didn't know you were dating someone from the Danvers family. Wait she cheated on you?"

"With the biggest sexest slimiest dinosaur in the city and after that it only pushed me towards metropolis I need to get away from Starling city for a while" said Kara,

"OK so that means your going to need somewhere to live."

"I want my own place I can't stand a dorm room. Moira offered to buy me a pent house as a present, but she nor I don't know a lot about local real estate" said Kara.

"I can have Diana Prince show you a few places, she's a major investor in real estate and Bruce Wayne also invests in Metropolis not just Gotham."

"I think Bruce might be the better option I've met him a few times at those events the elite like to hold" said Kara.

"OK consider it done" said Clark.

XXX

Kara had walked out of the bedroom a week latter to find Moira and tell her what was happening she found her adopted mother, but she was crying in her office.

"Mum what is it?" asked Kara.

"It's the Queens Gambit" she said in between sobs.

"What?"

"Its sunk." Kara almost collapsed she caught herself on the desk first and sat down before doing anything else but started to cry unable to hold back any tears.

"What do you mean its sun what about Robert and Oliver?"

"Both are gone. Lost at sea" she said as more tears came down.

Hi guys we have one more chapter before the end of this arc. As for Kara and Alex breaking up it would just be too easy for them to jump straight into a decent relationship together. They will get back together but not for a while I needed to separate the two of them for plot reasons, also in the show Alex in her late teenage years I get the impression she was a mess and didn't make many good decisions so its not to far of a stretch for me to imagine she would do something like this in the late teens stage.


End file.
